In order to compete in today's rapidly changing technologies and constant flow of new information, it is important to be able to quickly understand and appreciate various facts and information. The ability to learn information and perform tasks is important for children and adults alike, in order to succeed in school and on the job, and operate successfully in one's daily activities. Therefore, it would be beneficial to an individual be able to assimilate and understand new information faster and more proficiently.
Little information has been generated on the effects of odors on learning behavior. In one study, the odors of lavender and cloves were evaluated for their possible impact on learning. The results showed that those odorants did not affect memory or cognition, and that the odor of lavender actually impaired performance of arithmetic tasks. Ludvigson, H. W. and Rottman, T. R., Chemical Senses 14:525-536 (1989).
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a method of enhancing a person's capacity for learning a task and/or other information. Another object is to provide means for altering a person's learning capacity that is in a form that is portable and can be easily carried or transported by the user for use at a remote location. Yet another object is to provide such a method and device that will be minimally disruptive to others who are in close proximity to the user.